After Tomorrow
by Scarlet Night Phantom
Summary: Today was just a normal day...But after tomorrow...She needs to kill the princesses and the kings..But will she? (bad at summary..Please read!FF)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone,I'm new here and this is my FF...Hopefully,It will not have grammar mistakes...If it have please tell me.**

* * *

 **Someone Pov**

Today,was just a normal day,But **After** tomorrow everything will change.

Because of the.. **Celebration** of the princess I swear I will change everything..

I just need to ruin the party...Also,I need to kill the kings...

* * *

 **How was it?It was still a Prologue... Was it okay?It was short..Anyway...**

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello,Everyone..I'm back..**

 **Thank you for the reviews.*bows***

 **GrammarNazi101:You are right..,Thank you for telling me.I hope you keep reading.**

 **tinker3bellz1:You'll find out.**

 **Ai Hakuren:Thanks,for saying it interesting..thanks for the review!^^**

* * *

 **Rein Pov**

"Fine!Hurry up and change!" I yelled to Fine,"Okay!" She replied.

*sigh* Another bad day..It's suppose to be my free day.."Rein!" A voice called out.I looked up and see Fine.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she smiled at me.I smiled,"Nope,Nothing's wrong."

She smiled widely,"Okay!If anything's wrong tell me!Okay?" I nodded,and walked towards the throne ,Fine following,we arrived,we were supposed to open the door..But,A yell came in the throne room.

"Truth!We cannot!Absolutely not!" This voice sound's like Mom.

"I know,how you feel dear but..We need to." Father said.I suppose..We don't need to come in now..It's a bad day..

* * *

 **Fine Pov**

"September is always a bad month." I mumbled to myself,"It will always.." Rein sighed.

"I wish _she_ didn't exist.." Rein stopped then continued,"I wish she didn't...That way,Mom and Dad should not be fighting!" Rein yelled tears were running in her face.

"I know..I know.." Rein looked at me she yelled,"FINE!YOU SHOULD BE ANGRY!"

I shaked my head,"Why do I need to?Besides,It's not our fault." I stated.

"Rein.." Rein looked at me,"You need to calm down..Okay?" She looked at the ground sadly.

She then nod.I smiled sadly and went to my room.

* * *

 **Someone's Pov**

She's so weak..That Princess Rein..Heh...Also,Princess Fine is very brave..Rein too..But,both of them are weak...

* * *

 **I'm sorry,it ended soon..,I got some homeworks to do.**

 **Please review..Well,gotta go!Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal Pov**

Today,is the birthday of the twins, Fine and Rein,the 2 of them is still sleeping peacefully.

But,that peace disappear "FINE-SAMA!REIN-SAMA!BOTH OF YOU WAKE UP!" A sudden yell making the both of them to wake up..The 2 of them hurriedly wash their face and wear their dresses.

As soon,they were done they went to Camelot,their maid."What is it?Camelot?" Rein asked calmly.

"Ehem..Rein-sama,someone likes to see you. _He_ is waiting in the living room." Camelot nicely replied.

"Eh..?'He'?!Really?!" Rein yelled,"R-Rein-sama please don't yell like that.."

"Ah..Well...I'm going now.." Rein bowed and went to the living turn to Fine.

"What is it Camelot?" Fine asked rudely."Fine-sama someone wants to meet you...He's in the garden." Camelot said smiling widely.

"Eh..?A boy?Whatever..Bye..Camelot." Fine waved at Camelot and left.

* * *

 **Rein Pov**

I wonder who he is..I'm getting excited,now!As,I enter the living room.I see a boy that had a blonde hair and ruby eyes..

I blushed, because he looked at me...He then smiled,"Hi,Princess Rein." He said nicely with a gentle smile..

Ahh~!He's a prince charming~!I'm so glad I'm alive...

"Princess Rein?" I shrieked, "Eh?Ah..Please forgive me..I was thinking.." I laughed

"Ahaha...By the way,I'm Bright from the Jewelry Kingdom." He introduce his self(Is this correct?)

"Oh..Then once again,I'm Rein from the Sunny Kingdom...Oh!May I call you Bright-sama?" I smiled widely.

"Yes,you may..Can I call you Rein too?" He asked.I nod.

* * *

 **Fine Pov**

Such a pain..I don't wanna go..But,taking a look is just okay right?I'm seriously not gonna take long..Because of a boy..

As soon as I arrived, I see a dark purple haired guy."So... you are the one who wanted to see me?" I asked,he flinched and nod.

"Yes." I twitched my eye, "By the way,Why do you wanna see me?" I asked.

He smirked,"Your such a tomboyish princess." I smirked, "Booh,everyone say that."

"So,why do you wanna see me?Anyway?" I asked again,this time.

He looked at me seriously and sighed,"Well..The truth is.."

"What?" I said curious.

"I'm here to propose to you." He bluntly said,"Come again?" He sighed again.

"I said I'm here to propose to you.." He bluntly said again..

There was a few minutes of silent...

"EH?!" I yelled,"W-W-W-Why?!"

"No..I'm serious here..." Shade said

* * *

 **Rein Pov**

"EH?!" I yelled, "W-W-W-W-WHY?!"

"Please calm down,Rein..But I'm serious here.." He said seriously.

I blushed and faint.

* * *

 **~15 minutes later~**

* * *

 **Normal Pov**

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!FATHER!MOTHER!" The twins yelled.

Elsa and Truth sweat-dropped,and look at each other and turned to Fine and Rein.

"W-Well..Fine...Rein...They're honest...and it's true." Elsa said still sweat-dropping.

Rein eyes sparkled "Really...?" She mumbled and go to her fantasy world.

"I cannot accept this,Father..Mother.." Fine declared.

"Hm...Fine...Why not make a change?You hate boys right?So,why not like them?" Truth said.

"What..No I will not..,I refused the proposal.."

Truth and Elsa looked at each other and nodded."But,Fine we need to choose who's the heir of the family.. in this near future." Elsa said,Fine looked down.

"Very well..But,I refused to accept the proposal." Fine angrily said.

"I understood...You may now take your leave." Truth said to Fine and Rein.

Fine nod and dragged Rein outside.

* * *

 **Do it have grammar mistakes?If it have...Please tell me..**


End file.
